Just Curious
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: ItaSasu.When Sasuke stumbles upon Itachi's hidden stash, he becomes a little too curious for his own good. A/R, Yaoi, Uchihacest. Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, Inc, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Voy, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! Anyways this is my first Uchihacest... so please do not destroy me. I have horrible grammar but I tried my best. Please leave a review if you like it  BTW, Sasuke is 16 and Itachi is 21.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. I do not make any money off of this story. If I did... man I'd have posted it sooner.

Just Curious

Why were those top shelves so difficult to reach? Sasuke's hands trembled, his muscles at their limit, as he strained to shove the last of Itachi's dirty books on the top of the shelf before Itachi got back. Sasuke's brow strained as he reached upward again, trying to bounce up, using the momentum to his advantage. As an Uchiha he was much too proud to use a chair. Besides, he almost had it! He refused to be defeated.

Why did Itachi have to put these things up so high? Then again, he supposed it was only that this place was convenient for Itachi. He probably didn't expect his sweet, innocent otouto to be so curious as to search for such graphic materials.

Although, Itachi had never gotten angry with his little brother, Sasuke still worried about his brother's thoughts towards him. He tried to stay out of trouble as much as possible. He wanted his relationship with his Aniki to be in pristine condition.

Sasuke had managed to 'stumble' upon the stacks of erotic texts and photo books when curiosity had gotten the better of him one day when he decided to poke around Itachi's private things. Sasuke was immediately captivated by the content of the Itachi's secret stash. Even though he was sixteen, all the joys and facts of sex were still a mystery to him. He was embarrassed to ask anyone about it and so he'd taken matters into his own hands. Quite literally.

The books had stirred up feelings inside of him, physically and mentally, that he had never experienced so strongly. He'd found it increasingly difficult to go without masturbating and he'd discovered new likes and dislikes. He experimented with his fingers and nipples now, trying to copy the same effect it had on the people in Itachi's dirty books. He made an effort to use his imagination while he played with himself- fantasizing about one specific person.

That might have been the worst side effect of all.

He'd been able to keep his desires hidden for the majority of his post-puberty existence, but now all the confusion and odd needs surfacing constantly kept Sasuke on guard. If his secret slipped he was afraid that he'd lose that person .Afraid to lose the intoxicating chance to find a way to make that person understand how he felt, even though he knew it was wrong.

The boy's back was arched in a gentle curve above the succulent rise of his ass. His shirt was hiked up by his reaching to reveal a smooth strip of pale skin, the muscles of his belly nearly quivering with exertion; all but imploring for the touch of another's fingers.

Sasuke shoved the book harshly back into its place with a hard thrust. He smiled brightly; satisfied his hard work had finally bore fruit. He would have cheered if not for the unexpected grunt coming from behind him.

Sasuke instantly lost his balance and slipped to land on the floor, directly on his ass, Itachi's dirty books scattering around his displaced body. Some opened to display the erotic contents while others remained closed only flashing the seductive covers. Such a tease.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He bit his lip in frustration.

Across the room stood his elder brother Itachi, who was leaning casually against the frame of his door, watching the display unfold. His expression was unreadable as always and Sasuke didn't dare to move under his Aniki's watch. They stayed in place, staring at each other for a few moments.

"Aniki... I can explain...," Sasuke muttered trying to shuffle the books back into a neat stack.

Still Itachi's expression did not change. He remained as serene as ever, not allowing any true emotion to grace his lips like most of the time. His eyes followed Sasuke as he picked up the stack of heavy books and moved across the room, presenting them to Itachi.

Sasuke bowed his head in embarrassment, biting his lower lip again as his dark hair spilled in front of his face. "I'm sorry, Aniki, I was just- just...," Sasuke swallowed audibly, "Curious."

A moment passed before Sasuke noticed Itachi hadn't taken to books from him. He looked up to Itachi, shyly searching for anything on his Aniki's face to indicate his impression of what had taken place. As soon as he locked eyes with Itachi a smirk spread across his Aniki's face, which greatly affected his ego.

Swiftly turning his head away, Sasuke flushed from head to toe. What was his brother thinking now? Surely he was upset? He must have known it would bother Sasuke more to get the cold shoulder than any other treatment Itachi could have given him. His brother knew how to get under his skin.

In fact, that was the reason he was in this whole mess.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Itachi chuckle lightly. It was low and deep, sweet and smooth, and something Sasuke did not associate with this kind of circumstance. Thoroughly embarrassed, Sasuke turned his back to Itachi completely. He hoped to avoid further torture and stood there wondering what he should do next.

_I could bolt for the door... but Itachi is just so fast! What am I going to do?_

Sasuke began to panic. This was what he had feared most. Now that it was happening, Sasuke began to wonder what Itachi would do, what would he say? Would he tell their parents? That meant they'd come home early and Sasuke would have to leave Itachi's apartment! This was just all one huge mess he really did not want to deal with. He would have rather shoved a kunai under his nails.

Sasuke squawked loudly, limbs flailing, as rough hands suddenly gripped his waist and he was raised off the ground.

The pile of Itachi's dirty books fell from Sasuke's fingers, almost striking his toes. "Aniki!"

Itachi had been waiting patiently for this day. Itachi had been planning this since his early teens, since the days when Sasuke would crawl into his bed at night and snuggle close to him. It had driven him mad with lust, but most of all love; A love that transcended their relationship as brothers. But being a good big brother he resisted all of his Otouto's accidental teases, but he still never let Sasuke want for anything. He tried to show his care for Sasuke as often as he could.

He'd always held off on his feelings toward Sasuke because he had feared his Otouto was not ready for the relationship Itachi had planned. But now, his plan of action had fallen directly into his lap.

It had been Itachi's idea to send his parents on that long two and a half month trip. He had taken care of everything and assured his mother and father he would look after Sasuke and monitor his progress in his training. It was then Itachi had decided to test Sasuke's knowledge of what their relationship would entitle.

He left his pornography in a place of easy access for Sasuke, trying to encourage him to act upon his feelings or to at least give Itachi a better understanding of what he was in to. Sasuke had taken the bait and Itachi was thrilled when Sasuke immediately disregarded the erotic material involving women. That was a step in the right direction.

He had watched Sasuke act out on his own accord at night when he was alone, testing out methods he'd picked up from Itachi's stash. It was even more satisfying to Itachi to hear his name being moaned during those late night solo acts preformed by Sasuke. It had taken everything in him not to pounce on the boy then and there. He needed to wait until Sasuke was familiar with ALL the material.

Today was the day.

"Niisan?" Sasuke cried in desperation.

Itachi answered with a guttural purr. His mouth moved down to investigate the slight line of Sasuke's collar. His Otouto tasted of sweet sunshine and reeked of purity.

Sasuke struggled to keep his composure as he melted in Itachi's arms. If Itachi had not been holding him up he would have fallen to the floor. He moaned as Itachi's tongue swept across his jaw line with unchallengeable accuracy.

Itachi smiled around Sasuke's pale flesh, pleased by his baby brother's reactions. "Mmm, Sasuke, do you want your Aniki to ease your curiosity?"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of Itachi's arms at the question, Itachi's tongue tracing the delicate shelf of his ear, breathing in and out with agonizing aim, causing Sasuke to shake and moan in Itachi's grip. He was frozen in Itachi's arms. He couldn't believe his Aniki would present him with such an offer. Just when he thought he was going to get into trouble.

"Y-yes," he whispered, trying to collect himself. _Oh, god!_

"What's that Otouto?" Itachi yanked on the back of Sasuke's hair firmly, not causing him any real pain, only shocking him into answering the query as he nipped at Sasuke's ear lobe.

"Yes!" Sasuke squirmed at the rough action as Itachi's body heat soaked through his clothes to heat Sasuke's back. When his leg brushed against a certain hardness Sasuke couldn't help but moan; his brother was hard for him. How many times had he dreamed about this? Too many to count that was for sure.

Itachi set his brother down, his bare feet padding gentle against the wood flooring.

Itachi sat down with his long legs opened in the middle of the misplaced books and magazines grinning sardonically at his Otouto. His black pants cut off at the mid-shin revealing his smooth pale legs and not to mention, the rather prominent bulge forming at his crotch. His arms stretched out to Sasuke as he smiled, trying to encourage the boy.

"Come and sit in your Aniki's lap, Sasuke." It came out as a purr. Sasuke nearly melted at the sound of Itachi's deep, smooth voice. It beckoned to him like a spell, bewitching him into doing whatever his Aniki wanted.

Not that he minded.

Sasuke took his place in between Itachi's legs, pressing his back flush against Itachi's black cotton clad chest. He couldn't help but blush as Itachi rested his head on his shoulder, picking up an open book while resting his other hand on the inside of Sasuke's thigh, nearly brushing against his hardening arousal.

Itachi sucked in the deep, delicious fragrance of Sasuke's skin, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his throat. Sasuke whimpered at the faint touch, causing Itachi to release a sigh of approval.

"Now, what was my little Otouto curious about, hmm?" Itachi murmured into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He could feel the younger's breath catch as he moved his hand briskly across Sasuke's hardening erection. Sasuke blushed from head to toe and closed his eyes tightly as Itachi toyed with his lower regions.

"No need to be so shy, Sasuke," Itachi smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to Sasuke's heated temple. "We are brothers after all... now what ones are your favourites, Otouto?" Itachi smiled as Sasuke's pale hand reached down to pull at another book on the floor.

Sasuke handed the book to Itachi who held it up in front of their faces.

"That one," Sasuke whispered, pointing in the direction shyly, cradling himself against Itachi's smouldering form.

"This one?" Itachi asked, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek with his own as he pointed to a picture on the far left.

The picture depicted to young black haired men, tied up in red satin ribbons, enjoying themselves in the throes of oral sex.

"Mhm," Sasuke managed as Itachi pressed his erection into the small of Sasuke's back. "I've always wanted that..."

"That's a fun one, Sasuke," Itachi cooed against his abused ear," You want to try it?"

"Really, Aniki?!" Sasuke inquired, genuinely excited. Itachi nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Sasuke." Itachi's hand squeezed his clothed length with fervour. "Anything you like, your Aniki will give you."

The whimper Sasuke elicited was enough to drive Itachi up the walls, and it sent a pulse straight to his aching groin. This was going to be more satisfying that anything he'd ever done.

Before Sasuke could get a word out of his mouth, Itachi had lifted him off the floor and spun him around so they came face to face. Sasuke closed his eyes and moved his inexperienced lips eagerly against Itachi's before opening his mouth out of instinct when he felt a warm tongue glide over his lips. He fisted a hand into the raven locks as they deepened the kiss. It was these kisses that made Sasuke feel light headed, and left him craving more. He moaned softly, slightly muffled because of the kiss as Itachi pulled him closer towards him.

Itachi began to back up his little brother, holding him by the fore arms as they moved towards his bed, still locking their lips together in a wanton battle of lust. Sasuke could feel his heart start to race as he felt the back of his legs hit the back of the unmade bed and fell back with a thud, staring up at Itachi with enquiring eyes.

Itachi dove into Sasuke once again. He withdrew his tongue from Sasuke's mouth; a remaining string of shared saliva connected them. Raising his head he looked down at his developing Otouto, drinking in the sight of Sasuke's abused lips, opened to allow sharp breaths of recovery.

"Itachi Niisan..."

He let his mouth linger lightly over Sasuke's, decadent rise barely touching lush flesh. Teasing, over and over, until tingles of building anticipation were dancing over the surface of the shared skin. He let his head loop down as he pulled off Sasuke's shirt, allowing his mouth to attack the sweet, unsullied flesh with his teeth, tongue, and mouth. He moved quickly. He wanted to ease his Otouto's curiosity about this act to be resolved. He was going to need to resolve an issue of his own in a few minutes.

Itachi's head traveled down to Sasuke's white shorts, pawing at the hidden prize. He looked up to Sasuke's face. He was completely flushed. "Sasuke, let me show you. Do you want to know how it feels for Aniki to suck you off? To teach you?"

"Yes, Aniki..."

"Then you can learn to suck your Aniki's cock."

Sasuke shivered at the thought.

When the boy was rid of his restricting bottoms, Itachi dipped his mouth into the most intimate place on his baby brother. His lips encountered the faintest of black curls, his chin bumping against Sasuke's erect cock. "Does my Otouto like this?" Itachi asked with a wicked grin.

Arching up, Sasuke cried out as Itachi freed one wide hand to grab about the hardness of his slender cock. Sasuke clutched the bed on either side of him, his head tossed all the way back, eyes closed tight. "Ngh."

He swept a finger over the dripping head of Sasuke's cock, the juicy white syrup coating it. Sasuke gave throttled cry, his legs twitching under Itachi's ministrations and he bucked his hips a little trying to get Itachi's mouth on his appendage out of pure instinct.

"So responsive."

Itachi purred, before tracing his tongue over the cock, teasing it lightly. He dropped kisses and his tongue over the leaking member, enjoying the fun he was having teaching his Otouto about blow jobs.

Itachi smirked, even licked at the length, occasionally giving delicious pressure to the head, but still neglecting it to nip and hum about the mast.

"Aniki! Ah aah ha!"

Itachi placed one hand on the bed to steady himself as he took Sasuke all the way into his mouth. Sasuke screamed at the wet contact in shock, causing Itachi's own cock to twitch. He really wanted more of those sweet sounds.

"Your cock is so delicious, Sasuke."

He drew Sasuke in and out of his mouth, sucking hard, humming as he applied fierce pressure, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't last long and they could get on to BIGGER and better things.

"I'm gonna –Cu- uuum!"

Then it was over. His orgasm blasted through him like electricity; shocking every nerve in his body into a liquid nirvana. Itachi sucked down the sweet nectar as quickly as he could, leaving not a single drop to be wasted. His Sasuke was the sweetest of all dishes. When there was nothing left Itachi pressed a kiss to the inside of Sasuke's leg, tasting the soft skin he found there.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't," Sasuke tried to explain. He thought he'd done something wrong by coming so quickly. He looked away from Itachi

"Such a good boy, Sasuke. You did your Aniki proud."

"Only for my Aniki," Sasuke murmured nuzzling against Itachi's chest

Itachi ran his hand through Sasuke's spikes, grinning lazily as he gazed into Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly, Itachi pulled on his hair and brought him in for another rough kiss, allowing Sasuke to taste himself. Sasuke whimpered into the kiss, his spent member returning to life. Itachi pulled away slowly, staring directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, you're too fucking adorable for your own good."

"Am I?" Sasuke asked, both hands bracing under him for support, staring at Itachi through half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck, yes."

"What are you going to do about it Aniki?" Sasuke smirked; he had obviously warmed up to the idea of Itachi and his lessons.

Itachi lunged forward and held Sasuke's chin in place, purring as he moved behind Sasuke pressing his body against his little brothers. Itachi purposely bucked his hips forward, pushing his erection against Sasuke's bear rear, causing the boy to gasp. Itachi brought his mouth to Sasuke's ear, nipping it before he spoke. "You, little brother, have been asking for this ever since you started crawling into bed with me when we were kids. You made it worse when you started moaning my name like a little slut last night. Now, I'm going to satisfy the only curiosity no one else can give you."

Sasuke shivered against him, he had no idea Itachi's words to be so effectual. "W-what is t-th-that, Aniki?"

"I'm going to fuck you, Otouto. Fuck you so hard you'll never belong to anyone else but me."

Itachi forced their mouths together in a mind blowing kiss. He kept their lips locked as he drew a small vile of lubricant from his pants pocket. For a moment their kiss was broken as Sasuke reached for the hem of Itachi's shirt and pulled off of his chest. He pounced back on Itachi again, pressing their bare chests against each other. Sasuke's mouth was deadly hot against his and he pulled away to catch his breath before leaving a trail of liquid fire kisses down to Sasuke's abdomen. The boy bucked against his mouth as it trailed lower and lower until he was face to face with the weeping virgin pucker.

The hole begged for attention as Sasuke's breath began to flow out in wisps.

Itachi coated a single finger as circled the tiny hole before applying the pressure needed for entry. Sasuke moaned around his fingers and begged Itachi with his eyes for something bigger.

Now, his cleft was penetrated by two of Itachi's long fingers, preparing and he bucked back and moaned as they pushed in and out of him. In a matter of moments, the pain had eased into pleasure and he had Sasuke pushing against his fingers.

"Ah, Aniki, please..."

He laid Sasuke on his back for the first time. He wanted- no, needed, to see Sasuke's face as he entered him.

Slowly taking his fingers out of Sasuke, Itachi slathered his cock in the cool oil, groaning at the cold consistency and placed the tip of his length against the stretched orifice, carefully pushing against Sasuke's warmth. He took his time entering for Sasuke's sake. The last thing he wanted to do was tear the boy, although it was difficult to resist just slamming into him immediately.

"Holy fuck, Sasuke, you're so tight- so hot."

He swallowed and yelped, realising his body needed time to adjust, having never been opened up so broadly.

Sasuke swallowed, forcing his body to relax. He was an Uchiha, he could take this. He wanted to take this.

"I want you to scream my name, Sasuke!"

"Ah-haa... Ung! ITACHI!"

_There's the sweet spot..._

Itachi angled his hips just right, making sure not to cause any added pain to his little brother beneath him. He carefully swayed in and out of Sasuke, the head of his cock rubbing against the soft mound of tissue that had his Otouto screaming only seconds ago.

"That's it Sasuke, take your Aniki's big cock!"

All the pain he was feeling finally cleared the path to pleasure, and he moaned throatily as his prostate was abused with each of Itachi's hard thrusts.

A sweet smile danced on his mouth as he watched Sasuke's facial expression change from hurt to bliss. He kept his thrusts at a slow and gentle rhythm until Sasuke began demanding something much more intense from beneath him.

"Ah, harder... Itachi! Harder!"

"Mmm, say it again Otouto!"

"Ha-aa-Harder!"

"Yes..."

Sasuke whimpered again, only louder, that was swallowed by Itachi's mouth as he leaned down for a kiss. He panted and whimpered under his brother for what seemed like an eternity. It was still too short. "Ah!"

He shifted with his lover, his brother, arching up as Itachi thrust faster and harder. "I-I...I'm gonna come!" he cried out in warning.

"Come Otouto, come for your Aniki," Itachi encouraged softly.

"ITACHI!"

For the second time that day Sasuke was brought to a climax by his own flesh and blood.

He didn't regret a moment.

Neither did Itachi.

Itachi's orgasm hit him like never before. His brother's pliant body milked his stiffened organ for all it was worth. His seed pumped into Sasuke so eagerly, that it began to seep out the side when it was filled to the brim and beyond.

Shaking and trembling, the two collapsed to the floor panting for breath, waiting for their heartbeats to slow.

"The next time you're curious, my sweet, you come to your Aniki, you be as curious as you want."

Itachi nestled into Sasuke's ear and gently nibbled on it. "Aniki..." was the only response he received as he fell out of Sasuke and turned the tired boy on to his back to check for any unwanted damage. The eyes that stared back at him, still glazed in post-orgasmic bliss followed his every move as he smiled back lovingly.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Itachi."

Even though he had fucked his brother, and although their relationship had begun out of this sexual experience, the reason he wanted this relationship with Sasuke was because he loved him and he couldn't bear to be apart from him. Leaning down, he softly kissed the sweating forehead and chuckled as Sasuke blinked up at him, almost as if seeing him for the first time.

Before falling asleep, Itachi nudged Sasuke and pushed in closer to him, snuggling.

" Ne, Sasuke..." He whispered into his Otouto's ear.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like to live with me?"

A/N: That took forever... but I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you think there is room for continuation or what not.is


	2. Update!

I have updated Squee--- if you want part two please read Just Do it! I hope you like it :)


End file.
